objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle For Dream Island Two
Just saying... Please don't flame! Well.. Honestly, just feel free to criticize if you want. Itss my first fanfic here, anyway. Episode 1: Buy NAO! Announcer: The ten worst contestants from BFDI and the ten new contestants from BFDIA will compete for Dream Island Two! OK, HONESTLY, THIS CHAPTER IS ALREADY LAZY. Anyway...the first challenge is locating the two immunity tokens! GO! Yellow Face:...So BUY NAO! (Snowball kicks Woody off of a cliff, but there is an IT at the bottom. Donut forms an alliance with Snowball, and after using Puffball, they poke her within pin. Donut retrieves the final IT from a cloud.) Announcer: THESE CHAPTERS HAD BETTER IMPROVE OR I WILL CRY ACID ON THE AUTHOR'S FACE.Anyways... Vote for SB, TD, GB, Pin, NeedLE, Coiny, Pen, Eraser, Match, Yellow Face, Dora, Fries, Puffball, Gelatin, Nickel, Ruby, Book, or Bomby to be eliminated in the comments. Episode 2: Why wasn't Dora eliminated?__FORCETOC__ Announcer: Welcome back, everybody. It is time for Cake At Stake. (Dadadada CAKE AT STAKE!) Announcer: We only received one vote. HONESTLY, PEOPLE, CAN YOU NOT LOOK AT HURT AND HEALS ALL DAY FOR ONCE? Eh. Whatever. Since there are so many of you, I will just cut to the chase. Teardrop, you have been Eliminated... For absolutely no reason. "Kyle Robert Prince: Teardrop will be eliminated." (Teardrop is flung to the TLC.) Announcer: The next challenge will be truth or dare. Woody and Dora can't compete, so they are automatically up for elimination. Let's begin with Needle. Needy--LE...: Fries, truth or dare? Fries: Truth. Needle: Why are you a cannibal? Fries: That was the recommended character me, not me me! Needle: Uh... That was confusing. (Saving you from being bored to death with an AD! You need your death rush? Then purchase your very own killer deluxe set! It comes with not just Rainbow Factory Dash, but it comes with Evil Flippy, too! Buy it for 9 easy underpaymentss of the stock market! So, yeah, BUY NAO!) Announcer: It looks like Fries won. Vote for someone to be eliminated. Episode 3: The Tiebreaker Announcer: CaS time. (Dadadada CAKE AT STAKE!) Announcer: This time we recieved two votes, one more than last time. However, we had a tie. Dora and Donut, you two are tied with one vote each. For our tiebreaker, you must survive on an island for the longest period of time. Go. (Dora eats her island) Announcer: Since Dora ate her island, she's out. (Dora is flung to the TLC.) Announcer: The next contest is dodgeball. Go. (Donut picks up all of the balls and throws them. Needle, Fries and Match are hit, but Woody dodges since he is flailing around.) Woody: D: (Suddenly, millions of dodgeballs fall from the ceiling, getting everyone out except...) GB: Hey, I wasn't hit! Announcer: So GB wins. Vote now. Episode 4: When life gives you lemons... Announcer: CaS time. (Dadadada CAKE AT STAKE!) Announcer: Today we recieved 4 votes. Everyone except for Eraser and Donut received zero votes. Donut and Eraser... one of you will be eliminated. And by "Will be eliminated" I mean will be eliminated right...now. (Donut gets flung) Announcer: Donut received 3 votes while Eraser received 1. The next challenge is holding a lemon in your mouth for as long as possible. Go. (Everyone except for TB, Needle, and Fries spit out the lemons.) Everyone who is out (Except Woody): BLECHHH! SO SOUR! (Puffball is hit by a lemon spat out by Fries) Puffball: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! THE PRIZE GODS SHALL ELIMINATE YOU FOR YOUR MISDEEDS! Spongy: Uwh, awre yowu OK? (Knocked into random lava pit by Puffy) Puffball: AUTHOR, NEVER CALL ME PUFFY! (I am killed by Puffball and recovered) What the heck? You can't just break MY 4th walls! Only Announcer is allowed to do that! (I'm hit by TB's lemon) And NO, I will never make those. (Get the joke?) Announcer: Needy--(Deal with getting SLAPPED!) Needle: (Lemon falls out of her mouth) DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Announcer: Whatever. You won. Vote for TB, Fries, Woody, SB, GB, Pin, Coiny, Pen, Eraser, Match, Yellow Face,Puffball, Gelatin, Nickel, Ruby, Book, or Bomby. Episode 5: Woody's new record! Announcer: CaS is here yet again. (Dadadada CAKE AT STAKE!) Announcer: We got 5 votes. Puffball, Coiny, Match, and Fries all received at least one vote. For some reason, Puffball is safe. And strangely enough, so are Match and Fries. Coiny, with two votes, you are gone. (Coiny is sent to the TLC) Announcer: And with that, Woody has competed longer than ever before. Congrats. Today's challenge is an awakeathon. Go. (Montage!) Yellow Face: (Talking to the others, who are asleep) SO BUY NAO! Um... Weree you listening? WELL, FOR AN UNDERPAYMENT OF-- Announcer: Yellow Face, you won. Ok? Just vote for one of the others. The author has a schedule so I won't list the eliminees. Episode 6: Everybody Hates Puffball, not RaymondCategory:Fan Fiction Pages Announcer: Ok, everybody. Cake at stake is now. Dadadada CAKE AT AT STAKE! Announcer: Once again, we have five votes. However, one of those votes were for Yellow Face, who won immunity last episode. So, only four votes count. Pen and Snowball, you received votes. Snowball: Oh, come on! I am obviously the strongest object here! Why would I get votes? Match: Like, duh! You are obviously, like like, the biggest, like, jerk! Pen: Yeah! Oh, and Announcer thingy? Why does everyone think Pencil and I are in love? I will answer that. I guess people just figured you two would go together, so they started to make PencilxPen fics. Why? I have no idea. And also, I find it strange that Needy--uh...NeedLE is not showing affection for Coiny. Announcer: NeedlexCoiny is too cliche. Anyways, SB is eliminated with three votes. Snowball: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--(Flung to TLC) Announcer: The next challenge is an elimination challenge. The last object to break the fourth wall will be eliminated. You will see why soon. Go. Woody: AIEEEEE (Breaks a wall with 4 on it) Fries: Puffball is going to be eliminated in BFDIA 6! Puffball: Everyone else is an idiot! They will never get a prize! Announcer: Puffball, we started the season without prizes, and it will end without prizes, except for Dream Island Two. And also, that did not count. You never said anything to break the fourth wall. Yellow Face: NEED TO MAKE A ROMANCE FANFICTION!? BUY THE ROMANCE-O-MATIC TO GET AWESOME PAIRINGS SUCH AS SNOWBALLxFLOWER AND MORE! FOR ELEVEN EASY UNDERPAYMENTS OF PAYMENTS OF HAPPY TREE FRIENDS DVDs, IT CAN BE ALL YOURS! BUY NAO! ("Happy Tree Friends belongs to MondoMedia" is shown in small print) (Later...) Announcer: Puffball, for the sixteen vegintillionth time, that does not count. Oh, by the way, everyone else broke the fourth wall, so bye-bye. (Puffball is flung to the TLC, but flies back. She is then killed and recovered in the TLC, which is then placed inside of the LOL.) Announcer: Now, I did this challenge so we had enough eliminated contestants to have a rejoin. Viewers, vote for one of these contestants to rejoin. Teardrop:... Dora: (Translation: Islands are important to me, so I must rejoin! Give me islands so I can laugh in David's face at the fact that I won and he wasn't even able to compete!) Donut: Look, I want to be known as a nice person, not as a mean one! Please, give me another chance! Coiny: Come on! The others are stupid! I am the one who will win! So vote for me! NOW!!! Snowball:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Puffball: THE VIEWERS MUST VOTE FOR THE ONE, THE ONLY, PUFFBALL! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, SERVANTS! Announcer: Because we are having a rejoin, this elimination will be a double elimination. Woody broke the fourth wall first, so he is immune. So, vote for Teardrop, Dora, Donut, Coiny, Snowball, or Puffball to rejoin, and Needle, TB, Fries, GB, Pin, Pen, Eraser, Match, Yellow Face, Gelatin, Nickel, Ruby, Book, Bomby, or anyone else I forgot to name besides Woody, since he is safe, to be eliminated in the double elimination. Vote someone to be eliminated. Needle Tennis Ball Fries Golf Ball Pin Pen Eraser Match Yellow Face Gelatin Nickel Ruby Book Bomby Vote someone to rejoin. Teardrop (+2) Dora Donut Coiny (+1) Snowball Puffball (+3) Episode 7: It's Raining Tacos Announcer: Whoever set up the polls, thanks. Just please close them because I cant do it for some reason. Anyways, we have a tie for rejoin votes. Teardrop and Puffball got three votes. Since no one likes Puffy, Teardrop rejoins. Also, Nickel received three votes, and he has been eliminated. Your challenge is to listen to "It's Raining Tacos" for ten hours in a room. Go. (Later...) Fries:(Dancing around the empty room) Announcer: Fries won this short episode. Thank the budget cuts and Club Penguin malfunctions for that. Now, vote.